The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to persisting web forms data in a composite web application environment such as portals.
A web portal is a gateway for several internal applications from the World Wide Web. The web portal presents a user with a primary starting point for accessing websites that have been identified by the portal designer as having some type of relationship to one another, such as having a common topic, common users, etc. Construction of a portal is accomplished through the use of portlets, which are pluggable User Interface (UI) components that are managed and displayed in the portal. That is, portlets are markable code snippets that produce fragments of markup code, which are then aggregated to build the portal. When executed, the portal contains multiple non-overlapping portlet windows that were created by the portlets.